wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
United States (Machine Games)
The American Territories is those areas of the Greater German Empire that were once the United States of America. The American Territories in particular comprise of all the former U.S. states stretching from the capital of Washington D.C. to the famous film industry city of Hollywood. Before the war the territories were the United States and the country was a democratic republic that existed from 1776 to 1948. The American territories have divided America into four zones of occupation, causing the country to be divided from each other. The New Order The United States was one of the last countries to fall to the massive might of the German Nazi Empire, with the US continuing to soldier on against the Reich even as they increased their grip on Europe. The killing blow to the United States came when Nazi troops landed in Nova Scotia in Canada, advancing forward to the American border, where they destroyed New York City by way of an atomic bomb known as "Der Bestrafer", killing over 200,000 people and rendering much of the surrounding landscape uninhabitable for years to come. In an effort to ensure that no more damage would be done to the rest of the United States, the President announced a surrender of the United States to the invading German forces following the bombing. The Führer of the German Reich announced in a press conference following the surrender that he applauded the President's actions for "preventing a land invasion in America". Following the surrender, German troops and their hulking Panzerhund robots paraded in the streets of Washington D.C., in an event that would soon be remembered as "Victory Day". The Germans began their transformation of America as soon as they arrived in the country, with Nazi officials dead-set on suppressing insurgent activity. American soldiers were told to stand down; those that did were issued work cards and directed to helping build infrastructure in occupied America that would best suit the interests of the Regime. Despite the Germans claiming they were there to "liberate" America, the reality was far from happy; insurgencies were rising up across the country, only to be brutally suppressed by the Germans, with mass executions taking place for every insurgent attack. The situation in the years followed seemed to grow dire for the Nazis, as they attempted to remodel America in their image, with reports of elite troops being sent in from Occupied China across the Pacific to stamp down the American Resistance. Nevertheless, based on indications from J, the Nazis continued to enact extremely oppressive measures in their effort to control America, such as by destroying Seattle, Boston and sending Americans to labor camps. The New Colossus By 1961, while the tides seem to have turned in parts of Europe with the death of General Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse and large instabilities that arose from his death, the "American Territories" still remain under the control of Nazi Germany. New York remains an irradiated wasteland, New Orleans is a massive ghetto, and Washington D.C. is home to a collaborationist government with the White House firmly under the thumb of the Führer and much of the country is patrolled by Nazi soldiers, SS Death Squads, and robots and cyborgs developed by the Regime. Society has been rearranged from the bottom up, with the pre-war ideals of American democracy banned in favor of the "Aryan", fascist ideology of the Global Nazi Empire. However, news from Europe appears to have reached the American Territories, with resistance to the regime growing faster with each passing day. Only time can tell if these resistance movements can take down the might of the Reich in the American Territories and spur a Second American Revolution. .]] After the destruction of the Oberkommando HQ in Area 52, the Ausmerzer falls into the hand of the American Resistance and the death of Irene Engel, the Nazis grip in the country slowly crumble and the Nazi regime is now vulnerable to rise of the American Resistance movement in the country. Furthermore, B.J.'s assassinations of all Ubercommanders present also destabilize the chain of command in the Nazi force in the territories causing further damage to the occupation force that has surely weakened the Nazi's rule over the American Territories. It is now likely the Nazis will lose their grip over the populace as well, following the TV-publicised death of Frau Engel, inspiring others to resist and fight back to initiate a second revolution and hopefully across the world. It is shown that the revolution broadcast causes thousands of civilian across the country to riot and start killing Nazis as well as tons of Resistance groups now begins massive offensive against the Nazi regime since without Irene and the Ubercommander to lead them as well as the Ausmerzer, the rest of the Nazi soldiers unable to fight effectively anymore and begin to be massacred by the rise of the rioting citizens and the Resistance. The surviving phenomenon of B.J. from Irene's decapitation strikes deep fear into the rank of the Nazi regime and he also attains somewhat legendary status in the Global Resistance Movement in which some American people and other Resistance groups in the American Territories now calls him Terror Billy. Society Before the Second World War, the United States was a growing economic and industrial power, with the nation having achieved a historic level of prosperity following the First World War. However, the stock market crash of 1929 and the subsequent Great Depression, crippled both the American and World economies, while fascism and nationalistic ideologies rose in other parts of the globe--particularly in Germany, Japan, and Italy. In 1941, the United States joined the already growing Second World War on the side of the Allies following the attack on Pearl Harbor by Imperial Japan; as a response, Hitler and Nazi Germany declared war on the United States. At first, the USA and the Allies seemed to have the upper hand against the Axis Powers of Nazi Germany, Imperial Japan, and Fascist Italy, however, the deployment of strange new weapons in Europe by 1946 began to turn the tide of the war to the side of the Germans. Massive hulking war machines, advanced robotics and exotic new weapons were deployed by the Germans across Europe, with the last holdouts of resistance on the continent capitulating or driven into hiding by the growing Nazi Empire. With Eurasia under the grip of the Nazis by 1948, thanks to these technologies, the Nazis set their sights on America, crippling the country with a final death blow by destroying New York City with nuclear weapons, forcing the nation to surrender. The pre-war democratic institutions of the USA were subsequently dissolved in favor of a new, collaborationist regime that espoused the ideology of the Global German Reich, with the United States reorganized as the "American Territories". By 1961, America is a changed place. The Nazis have managed to nearly remodel America in their image, although the extent of this, as evidenced by public discontent and fear with regards to the regime, is questionable. The Nazis have attempted to change America on a variety of fronts, with a particular interest in changing the cultural institutions of the United States, the racial makeup and social life of America, and the average opinions of the American citizen. In terms of cultural institutions, the Nazis radically altered the symbolism and norms of old America, namely, democracy, freedom, and liberty--by branding such ideas as degenerate and antithetical to the "pure Aryan" ideals of the Reich. American democratic ideas and human rights like freedom of speech were demonized on all fronts by the new regime, with example such as the destruction of Mount Rushmore, the relabeling of old Hollywood movies as "depraved filth", the placement of aggressively pro-Nazi propaganda in public television and newspaper (including children's programming), and the demolishing and rebuilding of Hollywood, California as the main propaganda/media center for the Nazis in the American Territories. The creation of a mandatory "Victory Day" celebration--a perverse, warped parody of pre-war July 4 Independence Day celebrations--was done to instill a sense of loyalty--and obedience--to the new regime. Employment and marriage are strictly controlled by the Ministry of Labor and Ministry of Internal affairs, in which every citizen must get their permission to get a job or marriage. The Nazis also impose curfews for all US citizen from 4PM to 6AM on all days of the week; violators of this this curfew are at risk of being considered enemy combatants. Furthermore, personal privacy is no longer a right for US people given that every citizen is required to have identification papers at hand for public inspections. Despite claiming, at least in propaganda, that the Nazis are beneficial to the "survival" of White Americans, the Schutzstaffel and the Nazi Party's various collaborators in general have absolute authority over the livelihoods of all citizens. Socially, the Nazis extended their racial ideologies to the people of America, enforcing a regime ostensibly created for "the White Man's survival". The slavery of African-Americans, unseen since the days of the Confederacy, was re-instituted, with some enterprising white civilians selling their slaves at auction to willing buyers. Jews, the target of much of the Reich, were shown in propaganda as a "plague" that the Nazis "liberated" America from, with White American citizens who outed "Jews, Coloreds and Deviants" rewarded immensely by the Reich. Other minorities and groups, such as Native Americans, as well as the LGBT community in general, were also routinely degraded by the Nazi Regime. Conversely, white nationalist sentiments in the American Territories were supported, with the Nazis allowing members of the infamous White Supremacist group the Ku Klux Klan to walk freely in American streets. In an effort to change the opinions of the average American, the Nazis implemented a wide-reaching set of aggressive propaganda and cultural implementations in an effort to make America "more German". Television programming had aggressive pro-Germanic and pro-Nazi propaganda inserted in it, with shows like the sitcom Trust in Brother to game shows like German or Else all having blatant themes related to the Nazi Party's ideals of Pan-Germanism, fascism, and order. Even more aggressive were the changes made to American culture, with the American diner food of old slowly replaced with more "German" foods such as sausages and schnitzel, eugenics-based family planning enforced on potential marriages, and mandatory German speaking on pain of re-education by 1961 among the aspects of society and culture the Germans wished to modify. Those that spoke out, or did not comply with the Regime's ideology, were often abducted by the Gestapo without trial, or, in the case of the worst offenders, exiled to massive ghettoes formed out of the ruins of occupied American cities, such as New Orleans to endure systematic purge and genocide. Due to BJ's actions against the Nazi regime, he has become a symbol of hope and rebellion across America and the rest of the world, especially for the oppressive people in the ghetto and concentration camps leading to a more vigorous resistance movement against the Nazis. The Nazis, as a result, have also imposed several wanted posters across American cities and have demonized him as a "subhuman" terrorist with the nom de guerre Terror-Billy. Some Americans, however, support his actions, such as a newspaper salesman in Roswell, New Mexico. Despite the oppressive environment caused by the Nazis, some white Americans are grateful for them to occupy the US due to various reasons ranging from general racism to a desire to see order maintained for the white majority. Examples include an American woman in Roswell who proclaims that she is grateful for the Germans to get rid of "Jungle Music" (i.e. Jazz music) to white American civilians discussing their excitement at auctioning off African-American slaves. After the Irene's execution on live television and the declaration of the Second American Revolution by B.J. and his allies, the majority of American people floods the street in all regions of the country to riot and fight back the Nazi as well as forming the multiple Resistance groups across the country to fight the Nazi regime. Minorities being kept in the concentration camps also riot and conducts mass prison breaks and riots causing the Nazis to get into deep trouble. Furthermore, all forms of propaganda media are now being abolished since all Nazi media producers like Neumond Records are forced to run for their live out of the country as the Nazi regime is losing control over America. The Kreisau Circle and B.J. now becomes a symbol of freedom for all American people and the Global Resistance Movement. Technology Prior to the Second World War, the United States was a recognized industrial power, with mass manufacturing a norm across the nation. Following the Nazi conquest of America, technology advanced even further with new and exotic machinery brought to America by the Regime, ranging from rocket-propelled underground trains used by the Wehrmacht to security Drone models placed in many American cities and towns, alongside more mundane technologies like the Burger Joe waiter robots used in American Diners. However, the advances in technology were primarily oriented to serve the military needs of the Wehrmacht and any remaining technologies used by civilians came at the expense of extreme surveillance measures placed by the Reich in order to ensure compliance to the Nazis from every American citizen. Citizens * William J. Blazkowicz * Probst Wyatt III * Prendergast * J * Horton * Super Spesh * Grace Walker * Joseph Stallion * Jessica Valiant * Gerald Wilkins Category:Locations Category:The New Colossus locations Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus